Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2
| image = File:Clef2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Nana7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = 2.1.13 | winningfaction = Detectives and Shonen | roster = #, player #Araver #Curr3nt #Mewminator #Golfjunkie #Inawordyes #TheMafiaCube #Vommack #Brainiac100 #Auramyna #Plasmid #FatTony #Slick #Phaze (Marth) #EDM #Gnanforu #Vineetrika | first = IAWY, Fat Tony, Curr3nt | last = Araver, Curr, Cube, Brainy, Aura, EDM, Gnan | mvp = Araver | awards = }} was a game designed and hosted by Nana7 based on various anime characters and an original "anti mafia" concept proposed by SparrowHawk, a redux of Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime It began on February 1st, 2013 and ended in a 'Detectives and Shonen ' win in N6 (February 15). Game Mechanics Rules Lynch ties: D1 is no lynch, afterward one of the ties dies, chosen at random. Game is OOP and kills are not blocking. This means all actions occur unless blocked. Super actions take precedence over non super actions. Otherwise the OOP is block>save>kill>spy Night posts will show kills, blocks, and resurrects with targets. Spies do not show up, and saves only appear if saving from a kill (not a super kill, as save would fail) and hides only appear when used (even if used unsuccessfully against a Super power up). Day posts reveal roles of lynched player, even if lynched saved. Also a note about power ups and blocks. If you are Super Blocked, then you lose any power ups that you were using that night. If you are blocked but NOT Super Blocked, then you still keep any power ups that you were going to use but were unable to use due to being blocked. Dead players are removed from their btsc and moved to a ghost btsc where I do not give any roster info or hints or let them see any other btsc but they are free to talk among themselves. fyi Resurrected players are removed from the ghost btsc and have no access to any btsc unless recruited to one. Role Description Wincon for all factions: outlive your rival faction. Detectives - rival of Bads *Conan Edogawa of Case Closed *L of Death Note *The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok *Nokoru Imonoyama of Clamp School Detectives Bads - rival of Detectives *Light of Death Note *Aizen of Bleach *Yui of Fushig Yugi *The Millenium Earl of D Grayman Shonen - rival of Shoujo *Ichigo of Bleach *Inuyasha of Inuyasha *Hayate the Combat Butler *Sousuke Full Metal Panic Shoujo - rival of Shonen *Miaka Yuki Fushigi Yugi *Nana of the anime Nana *Usagi Tsukino of Sailor Moon *Yuki Cross - Vampire Knight Host's Summary Winning Faction *Araver - Nokoru *curr3nt - Loki *TheMafiaCube - L *_Aura - Conan *IAWY - Sousuke *Brainy - Hayate *EDM - InuYasha *Gnan - Ichigo Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 End of Game Roster #Araver - Nokoru #curr3nt - Loki - Super killed N1 by Yuki, Resurrected N4 by L #mew - Sailor Moon - Killed N6 by Hayate & Inuyasha #golfjunkie - Light - Killed N2 by Conan #IAWY - Sousuke - Killed N1 by The Earl #TheMafiaCube - L #Vommack - Miaka - Lynched D5 #Brainy - Hayate #_Aura - Conan - Lynched D2, Resurrected N4 by Nokoru #plasmid - Yuki Cross - Super killed N2 by Ichigo #Fat Tony - Earl - Killed N1 by Miaka #Slickster - Yui - Killed N5 by Nokoru #Phaze - Nana - Killed N5 by Nokoru #EDM - InuYasha #Gnan - Ichigo #Vineetrika - Aizen - Super killed N5 by L Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8 Category:HybridGames